Don't go away, I need you
by www.salmazhv
Summary: Shocked to see me with a dareya os ;) a treat for Dareya lovers specially for Geet di. I hope you all like it. Now please enjoy!


Hello :) Belated Happy birthday di :)  
I know I am not expert in writing couple stories but aik os likhne ki himmat hai ;) I know I am super duper late and really sorry for that. Holding my both ears :P Thought for giving you a present as you write so many stories for us taking out your precious time to phir mai itna to kar hi sakti hun :) Actually apki birthday ke dinon me my exams were going on so exams finish hone ke baad I am here :) It is on the sequel of episode "case of the scarecrow killer.

After the case ends,  
Daya was taken to hospital with very much difficulty. He wasn't cooperating with anyone except Shreya. He had held her hand as tightly as he could in fear and Shreya had took him in embrace after seeing his condition as he had trust on no one except her and she couldn't break his trust. His eyes showed mixed emotions of pain and fear. It was difficult for her to see him in pain but now she had to control her emotions and had to stay strong for him.

In the hospital,

Daya wasn't ready to go for checkup leaving Shreya behind so she obligingly followed him. Whenever doctor came near him, he would take a step back, sp Shreya assured him that he won't harm you and he agreed after a lot of argument. After the checkup doctor declared that he is fit enough to go back home.

Doctor: Dekhiye, Mrs Daya…

And Shreya tried to interrupt…

Doctor: Mai keh raha hun Na darne ki koi baat nhi. Bas ye dhyan rakhein ke wo medicines time par lein aur koi bhi cheez ke liye force na karein. Koi tension ya stress na lene dein. Ye guidelines follow karne se Mr. Daya jald recover karein ge.  
Shreya: Doctor dusri baat ye puchni thi ke Daya mujhse zyada unke bhai se close hain to wo unse kyun dar rahe hain aur sirf mujh par hi kyu bharosa kar rahe hain?  
Doctor: Jaisa ke apne bataya jab unpar spray kya gaya to sirf ap unke sath mojud thein aur koi nhi tha jiski waja se wo sirf ap pe aitimad (trust) kar rahe hain. Ab mai apke bhi wounds par dressing kar deta hun phir ap ja sakte hain.

Shreya: Thank you doctor.

Doctor leaves and Shreya comes out with Daya.

Abhijeet (worriedly): Kya bola doctor ne?

Shreya: Doctors ka kehna hai ke Daya sir ko jitna support karein ge aur unhe iss stress se bahar nikaalein ge wo itna jaldi recover karein ge.

ACP sir: To Shreya kya tum Daya ko apne ghar le ja sakti ho?

Shreya: Sir Mai?

ACP sir: Haan tum aur kon? Bhai Daya abhi tum se bht attached hai aur sirf tumhare sath cooperate karta hai to use tumhari bht zaroorat hai. Aur phir hum sab aate rahein ge roz Daya se milne. Tumhare to ghar pe parents bhi nhi hai ke tumhe problem ho.

Shreya: Thik hai sir I won't disappoint you.  
ACP sir: Mujhe tumse yahi umeed thi Shreya.  
And then two cars headed to different destinations. One car had two persons sitting inside, Daya and Shreya. The other car had the rest of the team members.

Daya sitting on the passenger seat was looking to Shreya from time to time.

Shreya: Kya baat hai Daya sir ap ko kuch kehna tha?

Daya: Ap mujhe sir kyu bolti ho hum to friends haina?

Shreya (smiling): Oops sorry. Ab nhi bolungi. Theek hai?

Daya: Haan ab theek hai. Lekin hum kahan ja rahe hain?

Shreya: Hum pehle ek restaurant se khaana lenge. Phir ghar jaayenge.

Daya (excitedly): Mai to pizza khaunga.

Shreya (who loved his smile): Theek hai phir hum wohi lete hue ghar chalein ge.

When the car reached the restaurant, Shreya halted the car and was going to get out when Daya caught her hand.  
Daya: Mai akele kaise bethun mujhe dar lagta hai.  
Shreya (cupping his face): Mai jaldi aaungi ok?  
Daya: Pakka Na?  
Shreya (assuring him): Pakka.  
When Shreya came back Daya was not in the car. She became worried and started to look here and there. After a while she noticed that Daya was hiding at the back seat.  
Shreya (in fear of losing him): Daya ap ko bola tha na ke apko car mai jaha bithaya hai wahin bethna hai, mai jaldi ajaungi.  
Daya (hung his head down): I am sorry.  
Shreya realized that she was too loud to him and could see tears were making their way through Daya's eyes.  
Shreya: I m so sorry daya. Mujhe apko nhi daantna chahiye tha, mai bhi dar gayi thi kisi baat se.

Daya: Kis baat se?

Shreya: Apko khone se. Agar apko kuch hojata toh… and her voice choked.

Daya felt guilty of making her sad so added: Mai pakka ainda se aisa nhi karunga promise. Ap sad mat hoyiye please.

Shreya (still could see concern for herself in his eyes, so smiled): mai bilkul bhi sad nhi hun chalo ap gari mai betho, hum ghar chalte hain.

They reached the house and Shreya made Daya eat and take his medicines properly then put him to bed. She herself ate her dinner and then went to sleep in the other room.

In the middle of the night, Shreya woke up with the loud shout of Daya, she came running down the stairs in Daya's room and turned on the lights. She saw Daya in sweat and fear ridden…  
Daya hugged Shreya like a baby and start crying loudly…. Shreya's eyes were also full of tears…

She patted his back…. And softly ran fingers in his hairs…. The sooth he felt could not have been described in words…

After Daya calmed down,

Shreya asked (softly): Kya hua Daya koi bhayaanak sapna dekh liya kya?  
Daya clutching her shirt tightly said in a scared tone: Wo…wo….log…ap…kkoo…llene….aaye…the…appp…chhali...jjayoo gi?  
Shreya cupping his face: Daya aisa ho sakta hai mai apko chod ke chali jayun? Hum to friends haina?

Daya nodding in agreement still said in fear: Ap mere sath yahin so jayo. Please?

Shreya remembering doctor's words, softly started to pat his head and he drifted in sleep as well as Shreya who was tired and tensed for him put her head on headrest and unknowingly slept there.

The days passed in a jiffy and with extreme care and concern Shreya drove away the fear build in his mind due to the chemical spray. Daya remembered Abhijeet his brother and whole CID team and came into normal life routine completely. Although Daya doesn't know the graceful person who brought him back to life as Shreya wanted to keep it a secret so Daya doesn't feel embarrassed but this unspoken bond of trust still remains forever in their heart. Shreya always relish those moments as they are always fresh in her mind because these beautiful moments are her strength to move forward in life facing other difficulties an gives her patience to wait for her "Daya sir's" proposal ;)

Hope you all liked this short attempt :) please do review :)


End file.
